


As the Sun Rises

by Ice_Lioness



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 500+ Words, Blankets, Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, Tea, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Lioness/pseuds/Ice_Lioness
Summary: For some getting up in the morning takes a little extra work.





	

The sun was just beginning to rise beyond the horizon, peaking between hilltops and tree leaves to paint the sand with brilliant shades of yellow. Dew clings to strands of grass and a light fog lingers in the air. A light breeze causes the trees to dance, their shadows swaying to an unknown rhythm. Yet, for all the morning brilliance, those golden rays bring little warmth to the winter morning.

Nature is slow to emerge. Birds are huddled tight in their nests with their wings folded against their sides and heads tucked towards their chests to preserve what precious heat they can. Rodents stay within the safety of their burrows, deep under the soil to avoid this early morning chill.

Inside an apartment within The Mists is another creature who seeks to escape this godforsaken cold. There is a cocoon of blankets near the center of the roundish bed. Green sheets are spun into a coil, added alongside a blue and red blanket and a heavier, striped comforter. Even with the mass of covers to ward off the weather, the creature within seems unable to escape the cold. The bundle is practically catatonic, a frozen lump alone in the bed.

A few minutes drag by before the heavy steps of a Highlander can be heard padding along the wooden floors. Not that the beds occupant is paying much attention. A tray is placed on the end table beside the bed before the mattress dips considerably with the weight of the Hyur. The redhead smiles with affection at the pile of blankets and takes gentle care in unwrapping the tangle to find the creature inside.

After a good few minutes of readjusting the linen covers, a form is revealed. First a pale shoulder, then dark violet-pink hair, followed by a dark, navy horn. The little Auri practically hisses while trying to burrow deeper into the blankets that have yet to provide suitable warmth, but it's all she has and so she makes do.

Sera chuckles and further unravels the blankets to make some adjustments. First she adjusts the pillows, stacking three against the headboard to create a suitable backrest. Once she gets comfortable she returns to the chilled little dragon-kin and tugs her up and out of her little ball. She rests her back to her chest and allows her natural body heat to succeed where the sheets and blankets have failed. The change is almost instant and while the little Auri is far from waking and her eyes remain closed, there is noticeable movement.

Once Sera is sure her companion won't fold in on herself to return to her ball-like state, she grabs the blankets and piles them on the Au Ra while leaving her head exposed. The ends she tucks around her own sides in an effort to trap the body heat and warm the chilled lizard. Everything to her liking, she uses her long arms to reach the tray and grab the mug resting on top. A little billow of steam rises from the surface of the liquid and the scent of freshly brewed tea leaves fills the Au Ra's nostrils and wakes her further. Her movements are still sluggish and slow, but with Sera's help she's able to get her fingers around the mug to cradle it towards her body. Heat makes her fingers tingle in the best way and she sighs as her blood starts to pump a little harder, a little faster.

It's only after she takes her first sip of the steaming liquid that she opens her eyes, first as nothing more than small slits then wide enough to actually see the space in front of her. She takes a deep breath and exhales another small sigh before leaning back into the large Highlander and taking steady drinks of the scalding tea.

"Welcome to the land of the living." The voice behind her is soft and the words laced with a chuckle before a light kiss is dropped to the top of her head.

Idaina grumbles a series of sounds that could easily be unintelligible words which only prompt the Hyur to laugh harder and louder, causing the Au Ra to be jostled enough to make the tea slosh around in the mug but not spill.

All-in-all, the Xaela couldn't find it in herself to be all that angry with the redhead. A warm body? Fresh and hot loose leaf tea made just for her?

There were definitely worse ways to start the morning.


End file.
